insomnia
by itachiXdeidara
Summary: Base from craig david's song. "Im claiming you, you are mine, my fiance and later my other half."-yuuri. suck at summaries but all good stuff :


base from the song INSOMNIA BY CRAIG DAVID :] ive always loved this song it has memories of me and a boy HARHAR :)

anyways i've updated it since some are annoyed because its in bold haha, KILL MY COUSIN SHE'S THE ONE WHO UPLOADED IT :]]

DISCLAIMER: i dont own KYOUKARAMAOH CHARACTERS but i do own adam sevani lol :D if i do wolfram and yuuri will be married

sorry for the wrong grammars :) i'm learning and trying to be better at it *sigh* haha

**REVIEWS PEOPLE :) im anemic, if you dont review i'll get sooo pale and i'll blame you raawr :D**

**ENJOY :)

* * *

**

**INSOMNIA**

Yuuri looked at his bedroom's window, everything's dark. But once in a while a thunder will snarl, illuminating the garden of Blood Pledge castle. He closed his eyes and calculated the time. _"3: AM maybe…"_ he thought. He opened his eyes and rubbed it, why can't he go to sleep? He's dead tired because of the day's work, but he can't find any reason to take a slumber. He shifted his position, facing the other side of his four poster bed. He touched the other side, nothing. "Wolfram…" he muttered. He clutched the mattress, there's no one in there, just the soft cover and the coldness in it.

**I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love  
But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush  
Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up  
When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough**

Maybe it's the guilt that's keeping him from falling asleep. But another idea popped out," _maybe its regret…" _he thought. He shook his head and sighed. Maybe it's guilt and regret. Regret for what? He wanted this; to have his alone time, to have his own bed and to have his privacy. So what's to feel sorry about?

But still he wished Wolfram is still here. Without Wolfram it seems like his bed was just an empty bed. Wolfram's peaceful breathing, his warm body and even his frilly pink night gown, he missed them all.

**  
Been a fool, girl I know  
Didn't expect this is how things would go  
Maybe in time, you'll change your mind  
Now looking back i wish i could rewind**

He bit his tongue. _"Yuuri you know you can be stupid sometimes…" _he thought. If he could only turn back the time, he would not say those words and he'll just hug Wolfram. It's been a week, since the confrontation between him and Wolfram, and he can't fall to sleep after that.

**Because i can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me  
Til this house feels like it did before  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah**

But Wolfram left for another mission, but he knows it's just an excuse. Tomorrow Wolfram will be back, he will apologize sincerely this time and maybe he can tell Wolfram what he really feels.

He opened his eyes wide. "Why is my brain, thinking ahead of me?" he sighed. Wolfram is just a friend. _"Just a friend…"_ but it gave him a pang of hurt.

He remembered Wolfram's air that time, his beautiful emerald eyes looked dim. Pleading for him. For the time, Wolfram just looked at him before slowly heading for the door, saying the most hurtful words he ever heard. Looking at him one more time, with tears in his beautiful face and then slamming the door behind him. Yuuri was a man's man, never cried. He tried to ignore the fact that as he rolled over onto his pillows, his eyes are wet.

-**---------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------**

"_Yuuri you cheater! How can you do that display of immorality in front of your fiancée?" Wolfram shouted at him. He clogged his ears with his fingers and sighed. This crap again. _

"_Kissing Lady Flynn in front of me! And giggling like idiots! I turn my back for two minutes and you flirted with her! You wimp! You two-tongued lying cheater!!!" Wolfram shouted again. He is dead jealous this time and he won't let Yuuri get away with it. Their walking back at Yuuri's office in Blood Pledge castle, Yuuri is quickening his pace, avoiding him. It maybe Yuuri's casual reaction but still it gave him a shooting pain. _

"_Wolfram it's not a kiss. It's a kiss on the cheeks. People do that to show respect, I didn't know, it means love in this country SERIOUSLY WOLF." he told Wolfram impatiently._

_Yuuri entered his office and plopped back to his chair. "It's so nice to be home eh?" he asked Conrad, that's standing behind him. "YOU'RE MAJESTY!! I missed you!" Gunter exclaimed, tears in his eyes. Totally just like Gunter he smiled. "Oh your majesty" Conrad began. "Call me Yuuri…" he answered to Conrad. Conrad smiled, "Oh yes Yuuri, Lady Flynn sent a box of exquisite trinkets to show her gratitude and for being such a gentleman." Conrad winked at him. Conrad felt Wolfram's dark aura surrounded the whole room, they must get out now. "Uhmm… Yuuri, Gunter and I had to go we err have finish some works" Conrad stutters as he pushed Gunter towards the door. "We do? But I have to teach our majesty!" Gunter whined, confused. "We have to." Conrad smiled back to Gunter as they close the door shot. "Let the lovers quarrel begin." Conrad smirked._

_Yuuri knows this. He looked at Wolfram, he's angry but he still looks good. He's silky blonde hair, that pale soft skin, he's slender body and of course those deep emerald eyes, its Yuuri's personal favorite. Those eyes that is both intoxicating and addicting. Once you fell into the fire mazoku's gaze, you can never get away. Those eyes were windows to his soul. When Wolfram, looks at him with those eyes, he melts. He shrugged that thought, now is not the time to admire Wolfram._

"_See Yuuri! She's now sending you gifts, maybe… maybe you proposed to her didn't you?! You… Wimp!" Wolfram walked slammed his hands to the table._

_He looks at Wolfram, exasperated. This whole engagement thingy again. He had to end this for real._

"_You don't even care if you're hurting someone! You insensitive wimp!" Wolfram accused him sharply. _

"_Wolfram, it's just a friendly kiss! You're the one making nonsense in here, if this is about you and me and that crap! I am not gonna marry you!" he said bluntly. Wolfram looked hurt. And he wished he could say it once again, more gently this time._

"_I mean Wolfram, were like brothers and there's no way I'm gonna marry another __**BOY**__." He emphasized the word._

"_Wolfram, look if we continue to act like these, I won't have any decent girlfriend. Let's just end this; it's an accident after all. If you're thinking about that dignity thing, I'll take the blame it's my fault for being ignorant of the rules after all. Alright?" He asked Wolfram, but still he didn't get any reply, _

_Wolfram just stare down at the floor. "Wolfram, come on tell you what let's both hunt some chicks eh? But I know you're the one whose gonna get them anyway ha-ha" he tried to fake a laugh._

" _Wolf?" he called to him. But Wolfram walked back towards the door before looking at him. Wolfram's stare were icy and sent daggers to him. Now, he wished he could take back all those words. Wolfram looked at him as if memorizing his features, never in his life had he seen Wolfram like these. _

"_I'm sorry your majesty" Wolfram said quietly, his voice cracked. Yuuri looked at him, his eyes bulging out. He can't believe it._ "_**I'm sorry but you know your majesty, I'm not stupid... it's just that sometimes I choose to be stupid to feel a little bit of what they call happiness**__." Wolfram said giving him a bitter smile. Wolfram walked a little further away from him._

_Gwendal who's outside the door to deliver some papers to the majesty just furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "Not a good timing" before turning into another direction._

"_Wolfram I'm…" he was about to apologize but Wolfram shook his head. He looked back at the floor and when Wolfram raised his head, surely there are tears in his eyes__**. "I'm alright your majesty, its just that, I've just realized that sometimes there are certain things in life that are better off unknown… things I wish I never asked, Never saw, never heard and… Never felt…"**__ Wolfram ended before slamming the door behind him, leaving Yuuri stunned and hurt._

-**----------------------------------------End of flashback---------------------------------------------**

Yuuri is panting, cold sweats in his forehead. "What an effin dream?" he told his self. He took a deep, relaxing bath before heading to the dining table. Everyone is present, including Wolfram. He stare at Wolfram whose busy talking animatedly at Gwendal. "Ohayoo your majesty" everyone greeted him except Wolfram of course. He sighed; he sat directly opposite to his ex-fiancée, who just looked at him with nonchalant eyes before talking to Gwendal again. "Hmmfff" he muttered. "My… My majesty! You look tired; did you have you a good night sleep?" It's Cheri-sama, who gave him her famous hug. "Oh yes your majesty! Did you have a nightmare! Look at you! Eye bags! Oh your majesty!" Gunter exclaimed dramatically.

He glanced at Wolfram that's looking at him, worried. Relief flooded his entire body. "I'm fine, mina it's just that It looks like I'm suffering from insomnia" he said. Conrad smiled at him. "A sleeping disorder? Yuuri are you thinking hard lately?" Conrad asked him. Cheri-sama clapped her hands. "Maybe you and Wolfie are doing naughty things, you two lovers!" Cheri-sama assumed excitedly. Both of them blush. "Hahawe! I didn't sleep with Yuuri last night!" Wolfram answered bluntly.

The room tensed, everybody gave their gaze first on Wolfram and then to him. "Is something wrong between you two?" Cheri-sama was the one to break the silence. Wolfram tucked a hair behind his ear before giving an award winning smile "Hahawe, everything's alright." But everyone knows, nothings right. "Of course! Let's just eat! Itadakimasu!" he pretended to be jolly.

Everyone looked at each other before joining him. "Itadakimasu!" He sighed. Wolfram is just so stubborn.

"Wolfram, could you pass me the bread?" he asked Wolfram. Wolfram looked at him in disgust before ignoring him. He tensed. "Wolfram, I said could you pass me the bread?" he repeated this time more loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at them. "No." Wolfram answered casually.

"Why?!" he asked, his voice now rising. "Because I don't want to eh? And I don't want to make any contact with you." Wolfram answered, smiling. The room fell into silence, he sit back to his chair, just looking at Wolfram in disbelief. "What is it your majesty? You want that bread badly? Why don't you ask someone to get it for you then, except me of course." Wolfram asked him sourly. For a minute, everyone stopped eating, watching the story that's unfolding in front of them. Greta tugged his sleeve. "What's wrong father?" her eyes full of concern. "Nothing's wrong Greta, I just want that bread badly." He muttered. Greta looked at Wolfram, who stiffened.

"Is papa Wolfram, angry at you?" She asked. Everybody hushed. Wolfram's fork fell down the floor. "Greta, you can't call me father anymore; me and your majesty are annulled." Wolfram said bluntly before giving a heartbreaking smile. "What!?" everyone asked. "Why!?" Cheri-sama said, standing up. Wolfram just shrugged before standing up.

"Thank you for the hearty breakfast." Wolfram said calmly before proceeding to his room. Cheri-sama looked at Yuuri, whose head is bowed down. "Mina, mina I know your majesty will sort this out, let's just continue eating." Gwendal was the one who spoke, commanding. "Yes, yes of course." Gunter joined him, faking an enthusiastic voice. Yuuri thought could he really fix this mess.

**Remember telling my boys that I'd never fall in love, love, love, love  
You used to think I'd never find a girl I could trust, trust, trust, trust  
And then you walked into my life and it was all about us, us, us, us  
But now I'm sitting here thinking I messed the whole thing up, up, up, up**

Yuuri looked down his balcony, watching a familiar blond fire mazoku's, training his soldiers. He remember the tensed breakfast earlier that day, he couldn't even eat. Conrad snuck behind him, poking his left cheek. "Aww Conrad…" he whined. Conrad smiled. "What are you looking at your majesty? You seem too engrossed to it?" Conrad asked before looking at Wolfram's direction. "Oh, beautiful view eh?" Conrad asked him. He blushed at the mention of Wolfram's beauty. "Eh… uhmm yeah." He stammered. "Wolfram is a very fragile piece of art, when we were young, I never ever let a fly touch him and now look at him, he's an angel in disguise, but quite stubborn eh?" Conrad asked him. Yuuri just nod.

**Been a fool (fool), girl I know (know)  
Didn't expect this is how things would go  
Maybe in time (time), you'll change your mind (mind)  
Now looking back i wish i could rewind**

Wolfram is the new meaning of stubborn and selfish. "Isn't love amazing?" Conrad asked him again. "What?" he asked confused of the sudden change of topic. **"I mean we keep for that perfect someone but in the end we fall for that someone who's the exact opposite of our desire?"** Conrad continued. He relaxed his face on his elbows. "Yeah." Conrad is probably talking about him and Wolfram. In love with a boy? Yuuri shook his head, he couldn't possibly be in love with Wolfram, but at the back of his mind, he knows his lying. "Conrad I couldn't possibly be in love with Wolfram?" he asked him. Conrad turned to face him. 

**"You could Yuuri, possibly you are, its just that you wont."** Conrad answered him earnestly. Bingo! That's the answer of course. All this time he was in love with Wolfram, it's just that he is too damn stubborn to make sense out of these feelings. Conrad turned to face the view in front of them. **"Yuuri, the only person that deserves you, is the one who will stick by your side no matter how much you mess up and the one who will forgive you mistake after mistake."** Conrad said. Like a cold shower it wake him up, it cleared his mind and he finally made up his mind. Conrad continued on his words of wisdom**. **

**"I don't know what happened, between you two and Wolfram, but what I know is if you're gonna tell him something important to him, don't hesitate, remember, people like Wolfram are very patient to endure the pain but they have their limits, once he walk away he may never come back again and what ever you do, you cant take that back."** Conrad finished with a wink. Yuuri smiled. "Arigatou Conrad…" he muttered. Conrad gave his fatherly smile. "Your welcome, see you around Yuuri." Conrad bade goodbye. Yuuri looked down at Wolfram who looked to him before ignoring him. He smiled; he felt the cold breeze in his head.

**B****ecause i can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more (without you no more)  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me)  
Til this house feels like it did before (Because it)  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah (Ah), Feels like insomnia ah ah**

That night, Yuuri made sure everyone is asleep, before sneaking on the corridor. As if on cue, it rained but not hard quite calmly. He entered Wolfram's room quietly and tiptoeing along the way. He sat at the side of Wolfram's bed. He studied, Wolfram's sleeping feature. His still wearing that soft frilly pink gown. He touched Wolfram's soft face, Wolfram moved. "Yuuri…" his name escaped the blonde's lips. "Wolf, I'm here" he whispered at Wolfram. Wolfram moved again, smiling this time. "Yuuri…" Wolfram sighed. "Wolf, I'm very sorry for everything. "He whispered again. Wolfram's lids flew open, staring back at him in surprise, blinking repeatedly. "Yuuri…" he gasped. Yuuri smiled at him, "Wolfram…. I …." He begins but he quickly changes his mind, he's no Shakespeare, he'll probably get it wrong if he says it.

**Ah, i just can't go to sleep  
Cause it feels like I've fallen for you  
It's getting way too deep  
And i know that it's love because  
**

He cupped Wolfram's cheek before crashing a passionate kiss. Wolfram's lips taste sweet like those on ripe cherries, very addicting. Wolfram pulled away, "Yuuri! What the?" Wolfram asked him hysterically, his hearting pounding, his face flushed. Yuuri smiled, Wolfram never fails to amaze him.** "Wolf, I wish I have the words, the perfect words, I want to see if I can soften you up a little more."** Wolfram stared at him, as he gently slapped Wolfram in his cheek. Wolfram's eyes widened.

"You're proposing… but why?" Wolfram stutters, tears welling in his beautiful emerald eyes. **"It's a simple fact, you were made for me. I can't sleep without you, the thought of you with another man or woman touching you hurts me and the thought of you walking away from me with no intention of coming back is more than I can bear. So there's one way to get you all my myself, pre-emptive attack." **He said before kissing Wolfram again. "That's one of a kind proposal."

Wolfram smirked, panting because of the kiss. **"I'm not proposing, I am claiming you. You're mine. My fiancée and later my other half."** He whispered in Wolfram's ears. "Yes" Wolfram said, melting with happiness and excitement. **"Your other half." **Wolfram repeated. They kissed again, harder this time; Wolfram's arms snaking around him. "I love you." He gasped. Wolfram smirked. "Of course you do." Before kissing him again.

**I can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more (without you no more)  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me)  
Til this house feels like it did before  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah**

Gwendal, who's outside the door to deliver some blankets to Wolfram, shook his head hearing the event happening in the other side of the oak door just turns the other way. "Kids this days." He muttered.

**  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah**

The next morning, both Yuuri and Wolfram are absent in the breakfast table. "I wonder what happened to those two." Cheri-sama asked grinning. Gwendal let out a cough. "What is it Gwendal?" Gunter asked. "Maybe they both suffered from Insomnia." Conrad said smiling. **"A good kind of Insomnia."** He muttered.

* * *

FINISHED TADA :)

haha hope you like it :) im actually insomiac :)) that's why i love this song see :)

its now 4:30 am hahaha anyways

REVIEWS PEOPLE LOVE 'EM :)

-aldenakokoro


End file.
